


Burned

by Synnerxx



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey burns Chandler's birthday cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

A scent of smoke and burning pastries filled the apartment. Joey blinked, craning his neck to look around in the kitchen for the source of the smell.

"Oh no! Chandler's birthday cake!" He scrambled out of his recliner and rushed into the kitchen. He shoved his hand into the oven mitt and opened the oven door, waving away the smoke that issued forth.

He pulled the pan out and sat it on the counter, looking at it in frustration.

"Great, I try to do something nice and sweet and it turns out a mess." Joey threw the mitt on the counter beside the pan and pouted at the burned cake.

"What's a mess?" Chandler asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Chandler! What are you doing here?" Joey whirled around, trying to keep the cake out of sight.

"I live here. What are you doing and what's burning?" Chandler asked, trying to peer around Joey's shoulder.

"Ah, um, it was supposed to be your birthday cake, but I lost track of time and yeah..." Joey trailed off sheepishly, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Chandler looked at the ruined cake then back up at Joey. A grin spread over his face and he hugged Joey tightly. "Thanks for the cake."

"But it's all burned an icky! We can't even eat." Joey pouted, arms wrapped around Chandler's waist.

"It's fine. It's the thought that counts, right? Besides, we've still got the frosting to enjoy." Chandler said, smirking wickedly, kissing Joey.

"You know, I knew there was a reason I love you." Joey said, grabbing the icing and leading Chandler into the bedroom.


End file.
